


[明智吾郎]明智吾郎は甲板の上に立っている

by graygraygray



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray





	[明智吾郎]明智吾郎は甲板の上に立っている

明智吾郎站在甲板上，腳步輕得像趁著黑夜晚風不請自來的怪盜。

覆上幾乎遮住全臉的黑色面具，只留下雙目與嘴唇的部分，明智張望四周，大船正推擠其他建築物，確保自己的航道，從而航行於赭紅海面之上。迎面而來的風帶著絲細不可聞的血腥味，他舔了舔乾澀的唇，走進議會廳富麗堂皇的正門。

所幸船上的「乘客」們也各自戴上化裝舞會的面具，使他能不引人注目地混入其中。他想，就算沒戴上面具，恐怕也不會引起多少騷動吧──畢竟能被邀請上這艘船的客人，基本上眼裡都只有自己，沒有他人。

明智流暢地穿梭於交際人群中，安靜無聲，一如往常。身形隱入暗道，在狹窄管道裡卑躬屈膝，匍匐前行。走過好幾次了，他對門路駕輕就熟，直到鑽進一間套房內，站到浴室鏡前。

鏡中的他穿著通身漆黑的裝束，面無表情。沒有幽默風趣的作態，沒有溫文儒雅的笑容，沒有風度翩翩的儀態，不再是「偵探王子」或者「正義的名偵探」，他將一直飾演著的「明智吾郎」卸下，再戴上一具別的面具。只剩下那「乖巧聽話的優等生」不該有的，在眼底熊熊燃燒的憤怒。

或許明智吾郎早該想到，當他進入「宮殿」後，穿著的是這身衣服，就代表獅童正義對他心存警戒。他也早該想到，雖說是私生子，會命令親生子女剷除與利益產生衝突的人事物，使他手上沾滿無數鮮血的男人，又怎可能會留下他這個知曉背後一切陰謀的隱憂呢。

他的父親並不擁有進入他人認知世界的能力，也對他究竟在宮殿裡見識到怎樣的景色毫無興趣。獅童正義要的從來只是結果，「將目標抹殺了」的這個結果，對於過程、對於他為了達成這個結果而經歷多少苦難與難關從不過問，更不在乎。

他站在「獅童正義的認知的明智吾郎」的房間裡，摘下假面，看著鏡中的自己。那裡有一張端正的，可以說是英俊的，和母親相似的容顏。儘管他對母親的印象甚為稀薄，但他依舊是她的孩子。就像他再怎麼不願意，也只能是他的孩子那樣。他撫上臉頰，隔著手套，深深記住這份感覺，記住只有在這裡才能完整釋放的所有負面而不堪的情緒。

他從未見過「那個明智吾郎」。或許是因為他害怕著，害怕知道父親是怎樣看待他，害怕知道真相，所以才有意迴避。他總是趁沒有人在的時間來到這間華美而空洞的房間，自從發現這艘船上也有一個他的房間時，竟也對「那個明智吾郎」感到忌妒。明明在現實世界裡，他連一個房間、甚至一個歸屬也沒有。

「宮殿」是由人過於龐大的扭曲慾望形成的。

明智吾郎站在甲板上。自從擁有能力後，他看過這份風景無數次，就算想作嘔，也早已吐不出任何東西。他只是在甲板上吹了好一陣子的冷風，直到臉部肌肉開始僵硬，使他做不出任何表情，才像他來時那樣離去。


End file.
